Upon a shooting star
by Rainbow Dragon CRITICAL
Summary: With Knuckles almost always on Angel Island, he rarely had anyone to talk to besides Sonic, Tails, and Rouge. All who would visit at times, never staying. So one night he decided to do something Sonic told him about, wishing on a shooting star. His wish? Was to not be alone. His wish did come true. Well, sort of... (AU/Knuxadow/Slice-of-life, Fluff, and Angst)
1. Chapter 1

Ever since he could remember, he'd be alone up on the floating island. The last of his kind, keeper of the Master Emerald and of the island he called home. People would come and go, people would try to steal the Master Emerald or take the island over... Some came to help him save it, but they always left afterwards. The wildlife weren't much to talk to. The chao couldn't talk. He ended up talking to the Master Emerald or himself every single time. He was alone. Always had been and he feared he'd always be.

* * *

One cool summer night, Knuckles watches the sky as he laid on top of the Master Emerald. The sky was clear, the sky shimmered with stars as far as the eye could see! The sight was one to be seen! But he was seeing it alone... As always. Just as he was about to try to get some sleep, something streaked across the night sky... then another... and another! It was a meteor shower! Shooting stars were everywhere!

That reminded him of something he was told once... a custom that was done on the mainland. Wishing upon a shooting star. He's never tried it before, might as well. So Knuckles looks out into space, watching the streaks come and go, and makes a wish.

"I wish I wasn't alone up here anymore."

The more he watched after wishing, the more he thought it was a waste of time, so he rolls over and goes to sleep. It wasn't long before he starts snoring, sprawled out onto of the Master Emerald without a care in the world.

Little did he know his wish would soon come true.

* * *

As the night carried onward, the shooting stars faded out of sight... until one looked as if it was coming towards the planet... and it was! The chao that were awake at the hour noticed this and started to scramble about, some going to get Knuckles, others going to hide below in the underground ruins. The light got closer and closer until it finally hit the island, landing in part of the forest, coming to a halt at the end of a trail of destruction. The whole island shook at the crash it made, waking the sleeping guardian as the Master Emerald shines brightly, the chao rushing over and crying at him.

"What the-!?" Knuckles quickly got up, calming the chao down then going to see what happened, leaving those chao to watch the Master Emerald in the short time he was away.

When he found the trail of destruction, he follows it, expecting to find one of the doctor's robots... or the doctor himself! What he found instead was a charred, bent up, and smoking capsule at the end. It looked like nothing he had ever seen before... where had it come from? He cautiously approaches, going over to the side of it and giving it a punch to see if it dangerous. Nothing happened, besides it gaining another dent.

Minutes pass and Knuckles sighs, probably an old part of the doctor's last try at ruling the world that had been floating around in orbit. With no forest fire, he just starts back towards the way he came... Only to pause when he heads the sound of it opening, air being let out the damaged capsule. So he turns around and gets ready to fight! But... nothing came out of it. It if opened... something had to be in it right?

Again he approaches, ready to fight what ever was in there! Upon going over and looking inside though... someone was inside! But they were unresponsive and badly injured! Knuckles had no idea who they were, but they looked like a hedgehog... like Sonic was. He could just leave them there... but they could be after the Master Emerald! He couldn't just leave them to do whatever! Though he couldn't take them back to the Master Emerald either...

He could however take them a place between where they were and the powerful gem. A small shack that he had made awhile back to keep supplies in. It was just big enough to watch over them there and close enough to the Master Emerald to pulverize anyone who dares to steal it!

So he picks the stranger up, out of the capsule and starts off towards the shed. For just once... can't something or someone not crash into his island?


	2. Chapter 2

By the time daylight shined on the island, Knuckles was again asleep, leaning on the outside of the shed as the one he found was still passed out inside. The chao were already up and going, one of them attempting to put another twig onto of the guardian's head while the others watched. A few snores from the sleeping Echidna made them pause as they were about to place it... but the sound of something stirring in the shed cause them to scatter with the rest of the chao!

The guardian wakes up as the sticks tumble down his face and the side of his head... turning to figure out what was going on. That's when he heard the stranger in the shed moving around. He quickly gets up and opens the door to see what was happening.

The strange black and red hedgehog notices him right away and backs against the wall, ready to attack! But all that came was them coughing and doubling over, falling onto the floor. They were in no condition to be doing anything. Knuckles felt a bit bad for them.

So he goes over to them and picks them up, which brought confusion and a struggle from the other. They were too weak to get out of his hold though.

"Let me go-!" They growled but nothing happened. "Didn't you hear me! LET ME G-!"

"You are in no condition to be fighting me now quiet down so I can patch your injuries! Cause as soon as your better, you're getting off my island!"

"I... Island? What are you...?" They turn their head to get a look around... this... they really were someplace else than before... Were they really... possibly... on the planet? "Where am I. I demand to know!"

"Keep that up and I'll toss you off the edge. I said quiet down." Knuckles growls at them, which silenced the questioning. So he sets them down on the grass and goes to the shed, coming back with first aid kit and an old blanket.

The other didn't know what the other was going to do... but they didn't want to be tossed of the edge... what ever that was. It sounded bad. So they stayed put, ears pinned back.

Knuckles opens the first aid kit, taking out what he'd need to bandage the other up... he had everything but enough dressings... that's where the old blanket came in. It was clean, it'd work. So he got to work. Which greatly confused the other, why would this... this stranger, be helping them? Where were they? What had happened? They weren't there anymore... so the only place they could think of being was on the planet... but where? This wasn't like anything they've heard about.

After Knuckles was done he puts the rest of the first aid kit back away, folded up what was left of the blanket, then sat down in front of the other staring. "I have questions. I want answers. If I think you're lying at any point, I'm putting you back in that tin can and throwing you off my island. Got it?"

They nod, but don't speak up, avoiding making eye contact. They did mess with the bandage Knuckles put on their forehead though, it itched and it was annoying.

"Hey leave that be! You hit your head or something and it needs to stay on there!" Knuckles growls at them, causing them to stop messing with it. "What is your name?"

"..." It took a moment, but they did reply. "Shadow."


	3. Chapter 3

So they were called Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog... at least Knuckles thought they were a hedgehog, they looked like one. "Why are you here?"

"I don't know."

"So you don't know why you came crashing out of the sky onto the only island in the sky?" Knuckles growls slightly, not buying it.

Shadow shakes his head. "I do not know. Last thing I remember was being tricked into the stasis chamber."

"Stasis chamber? That tin can you landed in?"

"That would be it. I have no idea how I ended up on this... island. I have no reason to lie to you."

Silence. Minutes past and Knuckles asks another question.

"Do you work for Eggman?"

"Eggwho?"

"You know, guy with robots, tries to take over the world?"

"The only ones I use to know was... was..." They couldn't remember. They knew he use to know at least someone... but the memory was all fuzzy and faded. They hardly remembered what happened before they ended up here with... They didn't know who this was... but they weren't being attacked. "I don't remember..."

"Well what do you remember!?" Knuckles was getting annoyed! It clearly showed.

"That I was tricked into the stasis capsule by someone I use to know."

Tricked... tricked... it sounded like something that Eggman would do! He did cross anyone and everyone he teamed up with, even his own creations! He had been tricked before as well... he knew how it felt. They couldn't remember anything... but that doesn't mean they didn't know something... like about the Master Emerald.

"Do you know what the Chaos Emeralds are?"

"I just told you I don't remember anything else but what I've already said." Now they were getting annoyed.

So Shadow really didn't know anything... then they should be safe. He couldn't leave them alone and he had to return to the Master Emerald. The only thing he could do was take Shadow with him. So that's what he's going to do.

Knuckles gets up, putting things back away in the shed, shutting it back afterwards. He then goes over to Shadow and picks him up over his shoulder and starts walking.

"HEY! Put me down!"

"Can you walk?"

"... I don't know."

"Then quiet. I have a job to do and I can't leave you there alone."

Job...? What job? Wait were they about to get thrown off the edge of this island in the sky!? They couldn't do anything about that even if they were to try... they'd just have to wait and see. _**They hated this. It was like being back there again.**_


	4. Chapter 4

As they went along, Shadow looks around. There were so many plants... so many things they've heard of but never thought they'd be able to see... It was nice... but it also felt bad. They felt like something was missing... no someone. Someone they use to know! But who they couldn't remember. So they let out a sigh and just wait to be thrown off the side of the island. More so when Knuckles came to a stop.

Though instead of being thrown, they were set down against something... looking up it was an old stone pillar. Looking around their eyes fall onto the GIANT green gem in the middle of the area. It was like nothing they could have ever thought of seeing.

Knuckles walks over to it after setting Shadow down, running his hand over it. "Found out what made the crash, found them What do you think?"

Were they really talking to the gem? Oh wonderful. Shadow couldn't believe it. Stuck. With a crazy... what ever they were. Who ever they were.

The giant gem glows a bit brighter, then goes back to normal.

"Well it has nothing against you."

"Lucky me. Now its my turn to ask questions! You still didn't tell me where I am!"

Knuckles sighs, sitting down where he was standing. "Angel Island. Home to the Master Emerald, Chao, and the last of my race. Me."

Last of his race... that meant last of his kind? What had happened here...? "Who are you?"

"Knuckles. Going to ask what year it is and if there's flying cars yet?"

Year-! Shadow remembers something! When they were tricked into the capsule! "What year is it!?"

Knuckles wanted to say something, but he wasn't sure himself. "I'm not sure."

"What do you mean you don't know?!"

"Hey I live up here alone! I don't have any reason to keep up with dates and years!"

Shadow grows silent. Alone. They were both alone. But not anymore? Does what's happened even count as not being alone?

"If I find out while you're recovering, I'll tell you. While you're here though you're going to have to help out. Keep the chao from drawing on the shrine."

"Chao?"

"Yeah Chao. Little, curious, sometimes getting into trouble."

"I have no idea what those are."

Knuckles gestures off to the side as a few of them were watching, that ducked to hide on the stairs when pointed out. "Chao."

"If you need me I'll be near by. If you see any robots or a fat man in a floating egg, tell the Chao or yell for me. If the Emerald gets damaged, its good bye island and everything on it. Including you." Knuckles gets up and walks off after that, down the other side of the shrine.

If the Emerald gets damaged, the island goes away... All the more reason not to mess with it. Shadow didn't want to find out what would happen. Besides, he couldn't get up yet, he was still in pain. Just not like it was, it had eased up a good bit, even if it still hurt... was that normal?


	5. Chapter 5

A few minutes after Knuckles left, the chao started to gather around Shadow. They seemed happy, which confused the hedgehog a lot. Why were the chao so happy? Why were they staring? When Shadow tries to move, they only gather around more.

"Shoo. Go away." Nothing happened. The chao were starting to freak Shadow out more than Knuckles talking to the emerald did.

Some of the chao seemed to be trying to talk to them, but Shadow couldn't tell what the little creatures were saying.

This kept going until Knuckles came back, a basket of fruits and veggies in his hold. That's when the chao scatter, confusing the guardian. He shrugs it off as them being curious and heads back over to Shadow, sitting down next to them after setting the basket between them. "What's that look for? Never seen food before? You won't heal if you don't eat."

Shadow looks the food over then looks at Knuckles, unsure.

"Its safe I want you off the island, not dead." Knuckles gets out a carrot and takes a bite out of it. "See? Safe."

Shadow watches, then picks up a carrot as well, looking it over before taking a bite. Though as soon as they took one bite, they finished it up! Starting on another veggie and then another! They were hungry and this stuff was _**good.**_

Knuckles was even more worried about them now... how long had they been in that thing? They acted like they haven't eaten in months!

* * *

As the days pasted, Knuckles learned a bit more about Shadow, and vice versa. Shadow had managed to walk around somewhat... and they both learned what the other was and such things. One night, they both ended up unable to sleep, but for different reasons. Knuckles just couldn't sleep... while Shadow couldn't keep nightmares away. Soon both of them ended up staring at the starry sky.

"Any idea why you're having nightmares? You keep scaring the chao awake."

"I don't know. Why do you keep asking such things? I keep telling you I don't remember."

"Right... You're healing pretty quickly. Don't know about that either?"

"What do you think?" Shadow growls, then focuses back on the sky.

Silence.

"How long are you going be staying here?"

"Don't have any place to go unless you throw me off the island."

"Well if you're staying you better start pulling your weight around here. It takes work to keep things going up here!"

"Whatever."

Little did they know... but they were being watched from afar. Studied...

"Interesting... it seems the hot head has company... I can work with this... He's a goody two shoes just like that blasted hedgehog is!"


	6. Chapter 6

As Shadow got to where he could walk, Knuckles had him start helping out. Watching the chao mainly, as they would get into trouble if they grew bored. Shadow didn't like this but he had no other choice. From what he could tell, the island wasn't close to the ground, so trying to get down there was not a good idea. So he watched the chao, played with them if he absolutely had to, somehow ending up with them piled on and around him as they napped. Wonderful. Why did these little things like him so much!?

Knuckles comes to check on them after working someplace else, soon covering his mouth at the sight. That was adorable! The chao not Shadow. Chao were always cute. Seeing them piled up like that was even cuter! He was also laughing at the look on Shadow's face when the hedgehog stares at him.

"Did you tell them to do this?"

"They do what they want, they're chao."

"Then why won't they leave me alone?"

"Don't know."

"Get them off."

"Can't. Waking them up would cause them to cry. They can do that for a long time."

"Wonderful." Shadow sighs, he's stuck there until they wake up.

Knuckles just laughs and turns around, walking away to go do something else, leaving Shadow there alone.

Though as soon as Knuckles was out of the area and couldn't hear, something started to get close.

Shadow was stuck, he couldn't leave... but he did heal a lot already. So he gets ready to defend himself, watching and waiting for what might come.

All that did come was a small moving object. It didn't look like it'd cause any harm... it looked like it was made of metal though, which meant it had something to do with that fat man Knuckles told him about... only much smaller than any of the ones he's heard of. There's no way this thing could take the Master Emerald anywhere... But it could take a chao!

"Come any closer and I'll make you regret it." As much as the chao were annoying, if one of them was lost... who knew what Knuckles' would do to him.

All the machine did was watch as minutes passed. Waiting to see what Shadow would do, what this new hedgehog was capable of.

When it did move, Shadow blasts it without thinking twice. He's not risking it. Little did he know that would end up badly for him in another way.

Eggman had been watching... and now he's curious as well as suspicious. Something was familiar, he couldn't place it... So it was time to get digging.


	7. Chapter 7

By the time the Chao did get off him, Shadow wasn't sure if it was a trick or not. It was nearly dark, were they about to come back over and lay on him some more? Or something. It seemed that they went off to play in the little area set up for them. Finally he was free. Which was good, he was getting hungry for the first time today. Odd... His attention was turned back to the world around him when he heard someone walk over.

"Hey Shadow, if you're done watching the Chao its time to eat. Best to leave them in the garden at this time of day." Knuckles speaks up, looking over at him while leaning on a near by tree.

"Garden? This is a garden?"

"I just said it was. Come on, I'm not going to come over there and carry you."

Shadow glares at Knuckles as he gets up and follows along back to the Master Emerald.

There was food already there, again lots of vegetables and fruits. Was that the only thing to eat up here? Its all that seemed to be around. He wasn't going to complain. It was better than the fuzzy memory of a taste Shadow had of long ago.

"Feeling any better?"

"Yeah. Why? Eager for me to leave?"

"The deal was when you were better. All the way. Unless you want to go on go."

"I have no place to go. Everything is still fuzzy. I don't remember."

"Then I guess you're staying."

Then it hit him. Knuckles wasn't alone anymore. When he made that wish... that was the same night that Shadow crashed down. He turns behind him to look at the Master Emerald, as if it was its doing. There was no glow in reply, so he looks forward again. Did this all happen cause of his wish? Then... what would happen when Shadow got better? Would the hedgehog leave? Did he want the other to leave? Did he want to be alone again...?

...

All these questions were starting to give him headache, so Knuckles focuses back on what was happening now. The sun was setting. Another pretty sight. And this time, he wasn't alone to enjoy it.


	8. Chapter 8

A few more days pass and Shadow seemed to be all healed up... despite still having the band-aids on his forehead. He hadn't taken them off yet. That was worrying Knuckles. Out of all the bandages, why weren't those taken off as well? So, he decided to ask about it. Shadow's main chore was to deal with the Chao. That's where he'd be at that time.

"Hey Shadow, why haven't you taken off the band-aids on your head? I thought you were healed besides the not remembering things."

Shadow stops what he was doing as soon as he's asked that, he just pauses. The Chao who was waiting on their fruit was starting to pout and soon snatches the item from the hedgehog, tired of waiting.

"Uh... Shadow...?"

Silence. Minutes pass and Shadow finally speaks up. It was soft though, almost too soft to hear.

"I don't want you to know."

"To know what!? You're a hedgehog, I've seen on of your kind before! Actually two of your kind and an annoying robot based off one of them. Can't be any different from them. There's no reason for you to keep those on if you're healed!"

Shadow turns to glare at him, he still didn't take them off. He just goes back to feeding the Chao.

That, for some reason, ticked Knuckles off more than it should have. He was this close to taking those band-aids off himself! That wasn't half bad idea! So he's going to do it! He goes over to Shadow and reaches out to turn the other around...

And ends up with his wrist in Shadow's hand and his face in the dirt. What had just happened? Where did Shadow learn to do that!?

"Hey what's the big idea!?"

"Don't. Touch." Shadow growls loudly in warning. "Only warning."

Now Knuckles wanted those band-aid's off even more! What was this guy hiding!? It didn't take long for him to get into a fight with Shadow, with Knuckles trying to see what's under those band-aids and with Shadow doing his best to prevent them from doing so!

The Chao had moved out of the way and were watching. This was funny to them! However after minutes of watching the two of them scuffle, they scatter and go to hide.

The reason became clear when someone coughs that wasn't either of them. The two fighters look up from their fight at who had done so... a fat man with a mustache in a floating vehicle was there with a bunch of robots. Eggman.

"Are you two done yet? Or do I have to break this up myself?!"


	9. Chapter 9

Knuckles quickly springs to his feet, ready to fight. "You again!? GET OFF MY ISLAND! Better yet, why don't I throw you off like last time!?" He growls loudly, only to be dismissed by the human with a hand wave.

"Oh hush I'm not here for you or that emerald right now. I'm here for them. I knew you were familiar and now I know why! That hedgehog is coming with me!"

"I'm not going anywhere with you. From what I've heard, all you do is cause trouble and I won't be a part of it!"

"Oh ho ho ho! But you have no choice if you wanna find out what happened! I know more about you than you currently know about yourself! Isn't that right... Project Shadow."

That name-! He hasn't heard it since-! Shadow shakes his head, backing up he doesn't remember but he couldn't go with Eggman. He'd probably use him for hurting people! That's not why he-! **_That's not why he was made... _**

You could see it in his eyes, he was shocked, he was struggling, he was remembering something and it was physically hurting him.

"He's a hedgehog not one of your robots!" Knuckles lunges at Eggman, but instead ends up smashing one of the robots. Then more move in around him as Eggman moves over towards Shadow.

"Aw come now, if you remember a little then you're going to want to know more. Besides, no ones going to believe you if you tell them and there's this one group that I'm sure you'd love to get rid of... After all, they are the reason you're here on this island and not there anymore." An evil grin was on the humans face as he talked, he knew it was causing Shadow pain, he knew what was going on.

Yet Shadow didn't know a thing! All he knew was he was made! He didn't come from here! He was made to help! He couldn't go with someone who wanted to take over the world! But he couldn't move... the closer Eggman got, the more scared he became! What had he forgotten that could cause him so much pain!?

"DON'T LISTEN TO HIM! HE LIES ALL THE TIME!"

"QUIET YOU! KEEP HIM QUIET! I DON'T CARE IF YOU HAVE TO BEAT HIM TO A PULP TO DO SO!" Eggman roars at his robots and Knuckles.

All of them start attacking Knuckles, he was getting battered and bruised but he kept fighting. No way he was letting that crazy mad get Shadow!

Just as Eggman gets to Shadow, Knuckles makes one last attempt to snap Shadow out of it. He couldn't get to Shadow! He couldn't let that mad man take him!

"SHADOW GET OUT OF HERE! GO AND HIDE! IF YOU CAN'T FIGHT THEN HIDE! I'M NOT GOING TO LET HIM HURT YOU!"

That snapped Shadow out of his memories. It was something he's been told before._ Get out of here! Go and hide! _It was a different voice... no two different voices! He knew them both!

Both of them... he wasn't going to let that happen again! Knuckles was in trouble! He could fight! So he was going to. This man is a problem, and he's going deal with it.

He was going to keep his promise.

"CHAOS SPEAR!" The bright energy bolt streaks past the human and strikes the bot about to hurt Knuckles. The rest of the robots turn to look at him afterwards.

Eggman promptly backs up and away from the hedgehog. WHAT KIND OF POWER WAS THAT!

Another bolt takes down another bot, then another. Eggman finally flies off with what few bots were left, yelling that this wasn't over as Shadow narrowly misses hitting the annoying human.

"And stay away..." Knuckles manages to say as he gets up, well tries to get up, he ends up falling back to the ground. He then passes out. He was hurt really badly.

"KNUCKLES!"


	10. Chapter 10

A few days pass and Knuckles finally wakes up, though he was still in pain. He has to hold himself up with the one arm that didn't seem to bandaged up. It had a few band-aids on it though, but it was nothing compared to the other one, it had bandages wrapped around the wounds. In fact, a lot of him was bandaged up in clean bandages... did Shadow do this? Wait where was Shadow?! He couldn't see the hedgehog! All he could see was Chao!

The Chao were watching over him to keep an eye on him and now that he was up, they were so very happy! Cheering and hugging each other and Knuckles too!

"Careful, careful please... Where's Shadow? Is he okay?"

The Chao all nod at once, then point in the direction of the alter. Shadow must be there.

So Knuckles struggles up onto his feet, grabbing a branch that had fallen in the fight to help him stay upright as he slowly but surely makes his way to the alter.

When he got there, he could see Shadow standing guard over the Master Emerald, like Knuckles normally did. However Knuckles didn't get all the way up before slipping a bit, barely catching himself. This however cause him to gasp in pain as he used both arms to brace himself, hurting the badly injured one.

Shadow's ears perk up and move to listen before his body turns to see what was going on. He quickly rushes over when he spots Knuckles, helping the other up to the top of the shrine and helping the other sit down next to the Master Emerald.

"What are you doing are you crazy!? You're hurt you shouldn't be moving!"

"You're not the boss of me, besides its my job to guard the Master Emerald!" That's not the main reason he came here, but he's not letting Shadow know that!

"No but I'm the only able to fight currently and that's the only way to protect it."

"I can fight!"

"You nearly broke an arm in that fight and obtained many more injuries. You couldn't fight even if you wanted to."

Knuckles knew Shadow was right, but he's not going anywhere!

"What about you!? You fought too!"

"I can heal much faster than you can. Let me handle this while you recover. Then I'll be on my way."

On his way...? Where was Shadow going to go!? He feel out of the sky with no memory and-! Wait... did he remember something? Did he remember where he came from? So... did that mean Shadow was leaving...?

"What did ya finally remember where you came from? If you say space I'll punch you myself!"

"No, but its not safe for me to be here. He will be back. They will come if they find out. This place doesn't deserve that. You don't deserve that."

"What are you carrying on about?! That human comes here to try to steal the Master Emerald all the time! The only way to get up here is to fly!"

"You won't be safe if they find out I'm alive! Nothing on this island will be safe if they find out! They already took dozens of lives, two of them I knew! I'M NOT LETTING THEM TAKE ANYMORE!"

So... he did remember something... not where he came from... but what had happened in his past. Knuckles' eyes soften, Shadow had lost those he once knew. That had to hurt a lot... he was alone, the only one left out of it all. He kind of knew of the hedgehog felt. Now he was torn between wanting to not be alone... and protecting the Master Emerald and his home...

His duty to protect the island was far more important than how he felt. No matter what he wanted he couldn't put this place or the Master Emerald in danger. He turns away from the hedgehog and crosses his arms.

"Fine then. Leave when ever you want to. I'm not going to stop you!"

"Then I'm leaving as soon as I know you can protect this place again. Until then, I will watch over it for you."

"Just don't break anything."


	11. Chapter 11

It took weeks for Knuckles to heal. But that have the Echidna time to think. Maybe there was a way they could both stay, both be safe, and keep the island safe. The only way he could think of that happening is if he asked... So one sunset he finally made up his mind, going over to Shadow who was sitting on the stairs of the alter, watching the sun disappear behind the treeline.

"Hey Shadow. We need to talk."

"What is it?" Shadow doesn't look over, he just keeps watching the sun fade.

Knuckles sits down next to him, starting to watch it as well. "Where are you going to go from here?"

"Down to the planet. I certainly can't go back to where I came from if I don't remember."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? There are a lot more people down there... Even some of them are good."

"I won't let you get hurt. You already got hurt once, I won't let it happen again."

"I get hurt all the time! I've been fighting that fat man for years!"

"Hurt because of me."

"Will you stop that!? You can't prevent everyone from getting hurt! That's just a fact! I know, I've seen it happen with my own two eyes and with someone else!"

"My job was to help. That's why I was created. That's why I am here."

"Created? This again? You aren't some robot!"

"Project Shadow wasn't about a robot. It to make a cure and someone to save the world. I am Project Shadow, I was made to do those things. I failed one. I won't fail the other."

"You failed, big woop! I've failed my job before and my only job is to protect the emerald!"

_**"YOU DIDN'T HAVE LIVES AT STAKE! YOU DIDN'T HAVE HER AT STAKE!" **_Shadow growls loudly, baring his teeth, but he calms down and shakes his head. "I won't let everyone else down."

"Look I don't know what you went through, but I know a lot of people will get hurt if that man gets the Emerald again. I've been able to keep him at bay for awhile now, but he's making more bots and there's only so many I can handle. If you want to help everyone out, then stay here. You took down his bots without breaking a sweat! Besides... its not good to be alone."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm not trying to say anything. I'm trying to ask. Would you stay up here with me and help guard the island, the Chao and the Master Emerald? Neither of us would have to be alone then and you can keep your goal of protective everyone!"

"But I won't be protecting you."

"I can take care of myself. I've been doing so for years before you crash landed here."

The sun was almost gone, stars have started to show up in the sky. It was a magnificent sight!

Shadow didn't respond right away, it took until the sun was no long shining at all for him to answer. The moon was already shining brightly, the sky was full of stars.

"I'll stay then."

"Good. You start back with the Chao tomorrow."

"Wait what!? Why!?"

"Cause I'm the guarding of this island and the Chao like you. Besides, I sleep up here."

"Where?"

"On the emerald. No one can take it if you're right on top of it."

"Fine."


End file.
